Ogre
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Description Smaller than a Cyclops, but bigger than a human, these creatures possess a level of intelligence and brute strength that make them very dangerous, especially in close quarters. It resembles and behaves like a giant gorilla-like creature. Ogres are extremely powerful and quite agile. When Ogres grow enraged, their rear end starts to glow red. An Ogre is cunning enough to jump into the air and land on its back in order to crush any who are climbing them or attack them from behind. They get excited and 'giggle' when they see females and speed up their fury and attack faster the more women are in the party. When Ogres grow enraged, their cheeks and buttocks will turn pinkish-red, they will then roar and charge wildly, flail their arms like huge gorillas. Ogres can turn corners with ease, making it difficult to dodge. They can grab a victim and run off a short distance to chew on them, causing a significant amount of damage. Stats Attacks Tactics Offensive *Can be Cursed. Also vulnerable to Lowered Strength. *Immune to Blindness and Petrification. * Ice attacks can occasionally freeze a part of their body. * Vulnerable to Torpor and Poisoning. * Vulnerable to Sleep. * The head is its weak spot and takes extra damage. **Specifically hitting "between the eyes", and from the front gives double damage, compare to head strikes off to the sides **The Ogre can take a defensive posture blocking attacks to its head - staggering or stunning the Ogre may break this defense. *A temporarily recumbent Ogre, such as after its 'drop kick' is vulnerable and takes extra damage. * Attacks on a sleeping or eating Ogre will cause extra damage. *Unlike a Cyclops, it is difficult to stun an Ogre with Lightning. Furthermore, it is almost impossible to stun an enraged Ogre, and they are also less prone to staggering when enraged. *After successfully avoiding a charge attack and grabbing the Ogre before it regains its balance will result in the Ogre being downed. *Fighters can use the Shield Storm skill to reliably break an Ogre's guard and cause it to reel potentially setting the Ogre up to be downed, this also works on Elder Ogres. File:Solo Mystic Knight slays 2 Ogres with a Perfect Block. No damage.|A Mystic Knight demonstrating a fast kill technique, using the Blessed Ripote/Great Cannon combo. File:Two Ogres slain near The Abbey in the Wilted Forest.|A Strider demonstrating climbing technique. Attack an Ogre's head in order to slay them quickly. Defensive * Fighters : Caution - Ogres can grab characters even in the middle of executing Dragon's Maw or Hindsight Strike - when the Arisen usually expects to be briefly invincible. * If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab, Instant Reset and jumping can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. * When climbed on from behind, an Ogre will counter by jumping up and landing on its back. **Take advantage of this predictable behavior to bait the Ogre into jumping onto its back, as they take more damage when they are on the ground. * Fighting two or more Ogres at once can be surprisingly beneficial to the Arisen, as the Ogres will occasionally hit each other, inflicting substantial damage. Their drop kick in particular can really do some damage to fellow Ogres. * When enraged, the Ogre will flush red and charge at the Arisen. This can be used to the Arisen's advantage if there are sheer cliffs or water nearby, as the Ogre can be lured over the edge for an easy kill (this will usually relinquish any reward drops). Be careful not to get dragged along with it over the edge. * Arisen may want to kill smaller enemies in the area first before attacking the Ogre. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Ogre Strategy Vol. 1 - Climb the Ogre while it is not guarding and pull it to the ground. * Ogre Strategy Vol. 2 - Ogres are more vulnerable while chasing their prey. * Attack the head, it is a weak spot. * Ogres will notice climbers on its back and do a back suplex to crush them under it. Getting hit by or avoiding this move may grant knowledge. *Weak to Sleep. Enemy Specific: * Weak to Fire. * Having a Female in the party gets the Ogre excited, its cheeks and buttocks flush red. It then targets and chases that Female without paying any attention to other party members. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Ogres either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"The sight of women excites it!" :"Counter after it strikes!" :"Take care when scaling its back!" :"Its brute strength is deadly!" :"'Tis more vicious than a Cyclops!" :"Their raw power makes them a threat" :"Careful, they're fast for all that muscle" :"An Ogre... Of all the poor luck..." :"Grab hold and pull it down!" :"'Tis flush red with anger!" :"Its kind loves women above all. Be ready." :"It hungers for humans. Women, most of all." :"Its kind targets women over all others!" :"Stay ready. It will come at women first!" :"I'll drag it to the ground when it attacks!" Notes *Ogres respawn every three days in the open world. *Given their interest in human women, it is unsurprising that so many live near The Abbey. Gallery File:Rotunda A1, Cockatrice 3 Ogres 5 Shaman, party undamaged, Hard mode|An Assassin demonstrating Masterful Kill effectiveness against Ogres. File:Chamber of Resolution A1. 3 Ogres, Stout Undead, Undead Warrriors. 2 Clairvoyance counters|An Assassin demonstrating Clairvoyance effectiveness against Ogres. Ogre 2.jpg Ogre 1.jpg|Ogre close-up 468px-Dragons-dogma-4824.jpg ogre1.jpg ogre2.jpg ogre3.jpg ogre4.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:3 Star Bestiaries